A sky full of stars
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: This is a sequel to my last fan fiction Destiny. Robin and Regina's little girl is now three years old and as she grows her magic seems to be growing. What will they do when someone appears from Regina's past and tries to get hold of their daughters magic?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So here is the sequel to Destiny. This fic is going to start out very fluffy, lots of OQ family stuff and then I will head into the drama etc. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Leave a review and let me know! **

Regina looked into the full length mirror and sighed. Turning to the side and then back to the front trying to decide if this dress was better than the ten others she had tried on. She hated having to get ready to go out. She could never decide what to wear and she was beginning to think none of her dresses were any good.

"Ahhh!" Regina shouted and flopped down onto the bed behind her.

Robin rushed into the room looking around expecting some kind of danger but only seeing many pieces of clothes all over the floor. He looked over at Regina who now had her head buried into the covers and smiled. He knew what was wrong. He walked over to her and sat down beside her placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Regina, what is it now?" Robin asked.

"I can't decide what to wear. None of my dresses are any good." She mumbled into the covers.

Robin chuckled a little. "Regina stand up." He stood up but Regina didn't move. "Come on Regina." He said pulling on her arm gently. Regina sighed and stood up smoothing down the dark red dress she was wearing. Robin looked her up and down with a big smile on his face. "Regina you look perfect, as always."

"You would say that even if I were wearing rags." Regina sighed.

"Yes I would, because you would still look perfect in rags." Robin said making Regina smile. He then stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands. "Regina this is your birthday night, you and I are just going out for a bit. What you are wearing is perfect. I love it."

"Really?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Robin breathed. He then brushed his lips against Regina's. "Now go and find some shoes to go with it and meet me downstairs in exactly ten minutes Regina. I'll be counting."

Regina giggled a little and watched as Robin left the room. Three years had passed since Robin had proposed to her and she had given birth to their little girl. Two years since they had been married and yet everything still just felt like it always had. They were still as loved up, they still flirted all the time and they still argued as if they had been married for a lot longer than two years. Henry was now seventeen, working hard at school and alternating between staying with Emma and staying with Regina and Robin. Roland who was now seven was at school and now called Regina his mom which pleased Regina a lot. He didn't see a lot of Marian, in fact no one saw a lot of Marian it seemed as if she had disappeared most of the time. And Charlotte, she was not three years old, full of mischief, stubborn and still as powerful, if not more powerful than she was as a baby. Her powers seemed to grow as she did and Regina wondered just how powerful her daughter would turn out to be.

Either way she didn't care. She had her perfect family now and that is all she cared about. She had her happy ending and if anyone tried to destroy that she do her best to destroy their plans.

She shuffled through the many shoes in her wardrobe before finally deciding on a pair of simple black patent high heels. Slipping them on she quickly grabbed her coat and bag and went downstairs to meet Robin who was waiting by the front door.

"You ready?" Robin asked.

"Yes I think so." Regina smiled.

"Good." Robin smiled back.

Robin stopped outside of Granny's making Regina frown. Surely he wasn't taking her to granny's for a romantic birthday meal? Robin turned to look at her. "I just need to pop in to speak to Little John. I won't be five minutes I promise." He said still pulling her up to the entrance of Granny's.

"Robin you are never just five minutes when you are speaking to Little John." Regina said raising her eyebrows.

"But this time I will be. I can't keep my queen waiting on her birthday now can I?" Robin said stroking her cheek.

"No you can't." Regina said pressing her body up against his.

Robin smiled and brushed his lips against Regina's. He then pulled away and took her hand in his again. "Come on, I know he wanted to say happy birthday to you."

"Okay." Regina sighed.

Robin walked into Granny's, the lights were off and he smiled to himself. Regina then stepped inside, the lights flew on and everyone jumped up yelling 'SURPRISE!' Regina gasped a little and her hands flew up to her mouth. She looked around her seeing people who once hated her but now who she now considered her friends all crowded into the one place.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REGINA!" Everyone shouted.

Regna couldn't help but laugh. She then looked over at Robin. "Did you plan this?"

"Yea, well with a little help from Snow and Emma." He said giving her his boyish grin.

"Oh Robin, thank you." Regina said pulling him closer to her, her arms wrapped around his neck. He held onto her tightly and kissed into her hair.

"Mommy!"

Regina pulled away as she heard that voice and looked down to see Charlotte running over to her. She held out her arms and Charlotte jumped into them giggling as she done so.

"Surprise mommy." Charlotte giggled.

"Thank you baby." Regina said softly kissing Charlotte's cheek.

"Happy birthday mommy." Roland said pulling on Regina's coat. Regina leaned down and placed Charlotte beside her. She looked up at Roland, giving him a big smile. She then leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Roland."

"Yea happy birthday mom."

A deep voice from above her came and Regina looked up. Her smile grew as she saw Henry above her. He had grown so much taller over the three years and now towered over her. He pulled Regina into a hug before she could even make a move to do so and tighten his strong grip on her. She smiled into his chest.

"Thank you Henry." Regina said pulling away. She then turned to everyone in the room who had been looking upon the scene. "Thank you to you all, Snow and Emma for helping Robin to organise it, I know he would have needed all the help he could get." Regina paused as everyone laughed a little. "And just thank you to everyone for coming. It's great to see you all. Now come on let's get this started, let's get the drinks in."

The night had went well, the drinks had been flowing, everyone had seemed to have a good time and now it was time for the party to end. Robin had arranged for Snow and David to take the kids for them so they could have some _them _time which Charlotte was not very happy about.

"Daddy I go home with you and mommy." Charlotte huffed once again as Robin and Regina tried to say goodbye, both a little drunk and not finding it easy.

"Lottie sweetie mommy and daddy will pick you up first thing in the morning." Regina said trying to crouch down in front of Charlotte without falling, which Snow and David thought was hilarious and soon received a glare from Regina to shut them up. "I promise baby we will be there."

"But why can't I go with you now?" Charlotte whined.

"Because…because mommy and daddy…" Regina stuttered trying to think what to tell Charlotte but she had no idea. What did she tell her three year old daughter when it came to this?

"Mommy and daddy are going to go over a lot of boring things at home that you won't want to listen to." Snow interrupted. "But I bet if you come back to ours you will be able to find the sweet cupboard."

"Yea, come on Roland and Neal lets go." Charlotte said grabbing Roland and Neal's hand. "Bye mommy and daddy."

"Eh…no to the sweets." Regina tried to shout after her as David ran out to them with Henry following.

"Don't worry she will never find the sweet cupboard." Snow said giving them a wink.

"You want a bet?" Regina replied sarcastically.

"Now go have a good night you two." Snow said leaving them alone.

Regina then turned round to Robin and gave him a big smile. For the first time in what felt like ages they were going to be spending the night alone, together. There would be no children climbing into their bed in the middle of the night. Just them. The two of them. A cheeky smile came onto her face and Robin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just that we will have the whole house to ourselves. Our whole bed to ourselves. No children to climb in during the night. Just me and you, all night. Now what could we do?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against him.

"Oh I have a few ideas." He said winking at her and then crashing his lips against hers. A cloud of purple smoke then surrounded them as Regina transported them back to their house. There was no time for walking home. Not tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days had passed and Robin had been out with his Merry men, along with David and Emma searching through the woods. There had been strange sightings called in and everyone wanted to make sure there was nothing around to cause harm to anyone in town. All this work had meant Regina had to stay home alone to look after Charlotte and Roland, even though she did want to be out helping everyone else.

She had done her usual routine. They had had dinner. She had made sure both children had a bath. She gave them their supper and had read to them before tucking them into bed for the night. She enjoyed some time to herself, having a glass of wine and reading a book but soon felt the tiredness come over her. So she soon retired off to bed, not before checking everything was locked up.

It had felt like hardly any time before she heard her bedroom door creak open and little feet pad across her bedroom floor. She opened her eyes to see both Roland and Charlotte standing at the side of her bed looking at her. She sighed knowing exactly what they wanted.

"Nightmare?" Regina asked already knowing the answer. Both children nodded and Regina sat up a little. It never ceased to amaze her how both children seemed to have a nightmare at the same time, wake up at the same time and decide they needed to be in her and Robin's bed, all at the same time. She knew it was perhaps a plan of theirs. They both loved her and Robin's bed. It was massive and very comfortable.

"Can we sleep in here with you mommy?" Charlotte asked her big eyes fluttering.

Regina laughed a little and nodded her head. "Come on then." She leaned down lifting Charlotte up and motioning for Roland to join them. He gave her a big smile and climbed up onto the bed. Regina placed Charlotte beside her and Roland sat beside Charlotte.

"Mommy where is daddy?" Roland asked rubbing his eyes.

"He is still out working sweetie." Regina replied lying back down. She motioned for both the children to lie down and they both done so. "He will be back soon. Now try get some sleep okay?"

Both children nodded and they were asleep within five minutes. Regina smiled at them and then closed her eyes letting sleep come over her.

Robin burst in the front door feeling exhausted. It had been hours since he had seen the comforts of his home. He looked around him, the darkness of the night making it harder for him to find his way around. He fumbled around finally finding the light switch. Light surrounded the room and he sighed. A glass of water then bed, he thought as he walked towards the kitchen. The idea of bed sounded amazing to him right now.

He quickly got a glass of water, drinking the entire contents in one sitting and placed the glass on the counter deciding to wash it in the morning. He turned the light off before stumbling his way up the stairs. His legs ached. He had not sat down all day and once again they had found nothing on their search. He was beginning to think there was nothing out there to harm them.

He pushed the bedroom door open and the sight before him made him chuckle. There was Regina lying on the bed no covers over her. The covers had been stolen by the two small children who had taken over most of the bed. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile on his lips. Walking over to them he looked down at Regina marvelling in her beauty like he had done on so many days over the few years they had been together. He then looked over at the two sleeping children. He walked around the bed and over to Roland. Slowly picking him up, trying hard not to wake him he took him out of the room and into his own room. Placing him down on the bed he placed the covers over him and planted a soft kiss to his head.

He then went back into his bedroom and over to the bed. Leaning down and carefully lifting Charlotte up, once again trying his hardest not to wake the sleeping child. He stopped for a moment as Charlotte groaned and then cuddled into him. A sigh of relief and then he took her through to her bedroom. Placing her in the bed and pulling the covers over her. He looked down at his little girl and couldn't help but see her mother in her. She was Regina in every way and he loved that. He placed a soft kiss to her head and quietly left the room.

Entering into his bedroom he walked over to Regina. He pulled the covers over and put them over her. She groaned a little and cuddled into the covers obviously happy to have the warmth of the covers back. He then undressed down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. Shuffling over he placed his arms round Regina pulling her closer to him. She groaned a little and placed her hands on top of his and entwining her fingers with his. He smiled at this and closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness of her as he drifted off to sleep.

Regina's eyes fluttered open. She expected to feel a foot sticking into her back, no covers over her and to have hardly any space in the bed. However she felt none of this. instead she felt two strong arms wrapped around her, the covers over her and she had plenty of space in the bed. She smiled as she realised Robin must have moved Roland and Charlotte when he got in that night. She turned round a little to see he was awake. Giving him a smile, which he returned.

"Good morning." Regina said turning round a little more in his arms so that she was facing him.

"Good morning." he replied.

"How did the search go?" She asked.

"Nothing turned up again. I think we are looking for nothing. I don't think there is anything out there." Robin sighed.

"Better to be safe than sorry I guess."

Robin nodded. "You let them in our bed again last night."

Regina bit her lip and nodded her head. She then hid her face in his shoulder and he chuckled. "She gave me the eyes." She mumbled into his shoulder making him chuckle again. "They said they had nightmares." She said as she brought her head back up.

Robin nodded. "At the same time?" He asked raising his eyebrow. Regina nodded. "They have you wound round their fingers. Little children seem to be a weakness of yours." He leaned down and kissed her nose making her wrinkle her nose up.

"Do you have to go out and search again today?" Regina asked. She so badly wanted them all to spend some time together.

"No. We decided to stop the search until a proper sighting." Robin replied.

"So we can spend some time together today? As a family, I know Roland and Charlotte would love it."

"Yes, some family time sounds great." Robin said giving her a big smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina and Robin had decided to take Roland and Charlotte to the park. They sat on a bench as they watched their children running around and Regina couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She watched as Roland chased Charlotte and tried to catch her making her giggle and scream. She then felt Robin's tight hold on her and it only made her smile grow.

"Are you happy Robin?" Regina asked looking up at him.

"I am more than happy Regina." He replied.

"There's nothing you would change?" Regina asked.

"No." He said shaking his head. "Is there something you would change?"

She shook her head and gave him a big smile which he returned. He then leaned down and he placed a soft kiss to her lips. He pulled away for a moment and looked into her big brown eyes before his lips landed on hers once more. She moaned a little into the kiss and placed her hand on the back of his neck, holding him there.

"Mommy, Daddy." a voice came breaking them apart. They both looked over to Charlotte who was running over to them. "Look what I can do." She said. She lifted her hands as she done so the leaves on the ground began to lift to and she spun round making the leaves spin round to. She then put her hands down and looked up at her mom and dad proudly.

"Wow baby that's brilliant." Robin said pulling Charlotte up on his lap.

"It's wonderful darling." Regina said giving her a big smile.

"Mommy you do magic." Charlotte said excitedly. She loved when her mother done her magic. She loved to watch her and always tried to copy what she done.

"Oh no sweetheart. Not here." Regina replied sitting up a little.

"Why mommy?" Charlotte asked.

Regina wasn't sure how to respond. Even though it had been a long time since she had been the evil queen and used her magic in that way she knew people still were unsure of her magic. They weren't sure what to expect when she done her magic. They might not have shown or told her that but she still knew it. "Maybe later when we get home okay?"

"Okay mommy." Charlotte replied happy enough with the answer her mother had given her. "I'm going to go get Roland." Charlotte said shuffling off Robin's knee and running after Roland.

"You know you need to stop worrying about what people think about your magic. You're not the evil queen anymore Regina." Robin said.

"I know." Regina sighed. "I just know how they still feel when they see me do magic. I can see it in their eyes. The fear of what my magic can do. Has done."

"Don't let their fear take over you. You are not that person anymore." Robin said cupping her face in his hands. He then brushed his lips against hers once more.

"I'm hungry papa." A voice came breaking Regina and Robin apart once more. They turned to see Roland now stood in front of them.

"Yea me to!" Charlotte shouted as she jumped in front of them.

"Okay. Well how does lunch at Grannies sound?" Robin said as he leaned down to Roland and Charlotte.

"YEA!" They both shouted jumping up and down making Regina and Robin laugh a little. Regina and Robin then stood up and with their hands locked together they began to walk to Grannies with Roland and Charlotte walking in front of them.

They were now at Grannies and were all enjoying an ice cream after their lunches. Charlotte was bouncing up and down on the chair in-between bites of ice cream and Regina had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to calm her down.

"Charlotte come on sit down before you fall." Regina said trying to guide her daughter back onto the chair once more. She rolled her eyes and laughed a little as Charlotte just bounced even more. "Perhaps the ice cream and sprinkles were not the best of ideas." Regina said looking over to Robin.

"Maybe the sprinkles were too much." He laughed.

Regina sighed as she knew she was going to have to use her firm voice to make Charlotte see sense and sit down before she fell straight off the chair. "Charlotte sit down please." Regina said making her voice more firmer and narrowing her eyes slightly.

Charlotte looked up at her mother and bit her lip a little. She knew by that tone of voice that her mother meant it. So with that she hung her head and sat down on the chair, her lips pouted slightly and staring down at her lap. She didn't like her mother's firm voice.

"Thank you sweetheart." Regina replied more softly and ran her fingers through Charlotte's hair although she had a feeling she was going to be receiving the silent treatment for the next five minutes. She looked up at Robin who was now biting his lip a little to stop himself from laughing. His daughter at three years old was already fantastic and giving the silent treatment when she didn't like something. She was her mother's daughter that was for sure. "Are you going to finish your ice cream Charlotte?" Regina asked.

Charlotte merely just shook her head and continued to stare down at her lap. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. Roland rolled his eyes and sat up a little on the chair and leaned on the table. "Charlotte don't be moody." He teased. Charlotte looked up and stuck her tongue out at him. Roland repeated the action.

Regina sighed and she moved a little and pulled Charlotte onto her lap. "Charlotte look at me." Regina said firmly but softly so that Charlotte would know she wasn't in trouble but she should do what she asked. Charlotte looked up at Regina, her lip pouted and tears in her eyes. Regina hated seeing her like that but knew sometimes she had to be more firmer with her. "I'm sorry if I used my cross voice but I just didn't want you to fall off the chair. You would have hurt yourself wouldn't you?" Regina said softly brushing some hair out of Charlotte's eyes.

Charlotte nodded her head. "I think so." She replied.

"Mummy just doesn't want you to get hurt darling. That's why I used my cross voice. Do you understand?" Regina asked.

Charlotte putting on her thinking face, sticking out her lip and frowning a little. This made Regina smile. She then nodded her head. "Yes mummy I understand." Charlotte said looking up at Regina with her big blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light.

Regina smiled down at her. "So can mummy have a kiss and a cuddle?" Charlotte nodded her head eagerly and Regina pulled her closer to her giving her a big kiss on the lips and then holding her close to her in a cuddle. Charlotte held on tightly to Regina. She could never stay angry at Charlotte for too long and Charlotte could never stay angry at Regina for too long. "Love you Lottie." Regina said pulling away and rubbing her nose against Charlotte's making her giggle.

"Love you to mummy."

**Hey There! I hope you have been enjoying the first few chapters of outlaw queen family fluff. I am working on the beginnings of bringing the drama in slightly and perhaps in the next chapter will be bringing in someone who may have a little to do with the drama. Let's see if you can guess :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

Marian had been sat in the park, hidden behind a big tree. She had watched as _that _woman happily played with _her _child. _Her_ little boy. She watched as _that _woman kissed _her_ husband. Well her ex husband now. It had killed her when he told her that he didn't want to be married to her anymore. It had killed her to find out he was divorcing her to marry _that _woman. That evil woman who had done so much wrong. So much bad.

Why would he want to be with her? Why would he want to marry her? Why would he have a child with her? all questions that constantly went through her mind when he had told her and questions that had not gone away over the past three years. She watched as _that _ woman's daughter grew. She watched as Robin played with the little girl and _her, that_ woman.

She could feel the jealousy rising up in her. The anger. The hurt. It was all there. She tried to stop it. Tried to hide it. It was part of the reason she stayed away. Part of the reason why she stayed away from her little Roland. She didn't want to hurt him in any way if she couldn't control her feelings inside. She frowned as she watched Regina run up to Roland and lift him up. He clung to her as she swung him round and they both laughed.

It wasn't right. She shouldn't be doing that with her son. Her son shouldn't be like that with _her. _She had stolen her family away from her. She had taken everything. Marian didn't understand why everyone seemed to trust her now. She didn't understand why everyone was so nice to her now. Why were they? She was the evil queen. Surely she could not have changed that much. A woman like that could never change that much. A woman as evil as she was could never be good. Why didn't everyone se who she truly was? Why were they all taken in by her deceit and lies? Was she truly the only one who could see through it?

She shook her head and turned her back on the happy family. She leaned against the tree trunk. She couldn't watch it any more. She hated her. _That _woman who had taken everything away from her. She hated her. She wanted her to suffer. She wanted her to pay.

Marian had never been the type of woman to want revenge against someone before. She had never felt this anger and jealousy before. She had always been so calm in every situation dealt out to her. But this woman had caused her to change. She had caused her to feel angry. She had caused her to feel jealous. She had caused her to want revenge. She had made her lose everything and Marian wanted her to pay for this.

And she would have her revenge. Soon everything Regina had would fall and she would realise just how Marian felt. Just what it was like to lose everything and Marian could not wait for that time. She looked over her shoulder to see Regina and Robin walking away, hand in hand and Roland walking in front of them with the little girl. She could not bring herself to say the girls name. She never could. She quickly turned back round and walked through the park. Walking quickly she soon exited the park and began to head towards the edge of Storybrooke. It was there she had been living. Away from everyone and everything.

It was there that she and one other had been living. It was there that she had been plotting her revenge against Regina. As she entered the small house she looked around her and she smiled a little as she saw the other person sat at the table. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the table sitting herself down in front of the other person.

"Where have you been?" They asked as Marian sat down.

"Out." Marian simply replied.

"You have been watching them again. Haven't you?" The other asked already knowing the answer. Marian was always out watching them. Keeping her eye on them.

Marian just shrugged her shoulders and sat back on the chair. There was no point in lying. They would see right through her lies and she knew it. "So what if I was?" She asked.

"Marian we have been over this. You can't keep watching them. They might start to get suspicious."

Marian sighed and rolled her eyes. She sat up again and leaned on the table. "They will not get suspicious. I am always out of their sight. They don't even know I am around."

"She is a powerful witch Marian!" The other said hitting their fist off the table. Marian jumped as they did this. The other relaxed a little and sighed. "I just don't want us to get caught before we even start something. We can achieve greatness through this plan if it works."

"And if it doesn't work?" Marian asked.

"We are not to think of that Marian. This plan will work. We will win this." The other put a smile on their face and leaned over the table and rested their hand on top of Marians which was resting on the table. Marian looked up into their eyes. "Sister we can do this. You just have to believe it. We will get your revenge. We will make her see everything you have lost. We will make her feel everything you feel right now. I promise you."

"Thank you sister." Marian said smiling up at the woman in front of her.

It was a little later on. They had all had dinner and Robin now took Roland and Charlotte outside for a little bit, hoping to tire them out enough so that when it came to bedtime they would, for once, not argue with them. Regina cleaned up the last of the dishes and smiled as she looked out the kitchen window, watching Robin chase Roland and Charlotte around. She loved watching her family. Her happy little family. She dried her hands and decided it was time to join them and perhaps tell them to come in now it was beginning to get darker outside. She moved swiftly towards the back door and stepped outside into the cool air. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Maybe we should all head inside? It's getting darker and a lot colder now." Regina said making Robin, Roland and Charlotte stop in their tracks.

"No mommy." Charlotte said running up to Regina. "No it's not time to go inside yet." Charlotte took Regina's hand in her own little one and began to pull her out more into the garden. "Mommy do your magic."

"Yea mom do your magic." Roland joined in jumping up and down.

"You promised mommy." Charlotte said looking up at Regina with big brown eyes.

Regina sighed as she looked from Charlotte to Roland and then looked up at Robin who walked up to them all. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "You did say you would do some magic for her when we got home. I am surprised it took her until now to ask you." He said the last part with a laugh which made Regina laugh a little.

"Pleaseeeeeee mommy." Charlotte said tugging on Regina's hand to make her look back down.

Regina sighed. She pulled her hand from Charlotte's and ran her hand through her hair. She supposed a little magic at home wouldn't be so bad. No one else was around. Just her family. Nothing bad could happen. She then looked back down at Charlotte and Roland who were fluttering their eyelashes and pouting at her.

"Pleaseeeeeee." They both chorused making Regina and Robin laugh.

"Alright alright." Regina said holding her hands up.

"Yey!" They both shouted and jumped up and down on the spot. They both loved when Regina used her magic.

They ran over to Robin and stood beside him and watched as Regina waved her hand and bright colourful lights shot out. Pinks, purples, blues, greens, reds, yellows, any colour you could think of shot out and danced around the garden. Regina continued to wave her hands here and there to produce more colourful lights. Charlotte and Roland ran over to the lights and danced around them, spinning around and trying to catch them. It was like their own personal rainbow and they could dance around it.

Regina smiled as she watched them both laughing and giggling as they tried to catch the light in their hands. Her smile only grew as Robin wrapped his strong arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. She waved her hand again to make more colourful lights and rested against Robin, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in his strong arms.

"I love you Regina." He whispered into her ear. His breath brushing against her skin, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She turned her head to the side slightly and looked into his blue eyes. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his and whispered back to him. "I love you to."


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of months had passed and Marian was beginning to become more and more impatient. She wanted Regina to suffer. She wanted her to feel how she felt and her sister was taking her sweet time to begin their plans. She sat opposite her sister at the table and sighed.

"We need to start the plans. I don't want to wait any longer." Marian huffed. She sat back on her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She was tired of waiting.

"Marian we will start on our plans soon. You need to be patient. You can't just rush into these things. If you want revenge on this woman sister then we need to be careful. We do not want them to stop us before we have started."

"I am sick of waiting. I am tired of seeing her happy with my child and husband." Marian shouted. She hit her fist on the table. She was angry and tired of hiding it.

"Ex husband…" her sister replied.

"Don't even go there." Marian scowled. "I want her to lose everything that is around her."

"And she will Marian. With careful planning that woman will lose everything she holds dear. She will lose all her happiness that she stole away from you. Do not worry. We will get her. Trust me sister."

"I do trust you. I just want to start things." Marian sighed.

Her sister nodded and she stood up from the table and walked over to the window. She looked out and smirked. If her sister wanted a start to her plan then she would give her something. It was not strictly part of the plan she had thought of but it would certainly stir things up in the town. It would keep them on their toes and worry them. She wave her hand and closed her eyes letting her emotions run with her magic. Marian watched as her sister waved her hand and let her magic work. She watched as ice began to run over the ground outside, snow began to fall from the sky and ice covered everywhere as if it was a cold winter's day. She frowned and leaned against the wall beside the window.

"Elsa what are you doing?" Marian asked her sister.

"I am keeping them all on their toes. Letting them know someone is here to mess with them." Elsa smirked.

Regina and Robin woke up to Charlotte and Roland shouting and jumping up and down on their bed to wake them up. "Mommy, Daddy wake up! It's snowing!" Charlotte shouted and jumped downright beside Regina and shaking her a little.

"Yea come on. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Roland shouted still jumping up and down on the bed.

Robin and Regina sat up a little and tried to register everything that was going on. Their eyes adjusted to the light of the room and their ears adjusting to the sounds of their children who were extremely excited.

"Mommy it's snowing!" Charlotte said with a big smile on her face.

Regina frowned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Snowing? Lottie it is August. We don't get snow in August." Regina replied.

"But mommy look outside. It is snowing. Tell them Roland." Charlotte said looking round at Roland who was still jumping on the bed.

"It is snowing mommy." Roland said nodding his head.

Regina looked over at Robin with a confused look on her face. He got out of bed and walked over to the big windows in the bedroom. He pulled the curtains apart and gasped as he saw that Charlotte and Roland were indeed telling the truth. Thick snow lay on the ground and more and more was falling from the sky and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. He then turned to look back at Regina. He motioned with his head for her to come over and she got out of the bed and joined him over by the window and gasped.

"It's snowing." She said quietly. "In August." Robin just nodded his head. "It's not possible. I know we don't exactly get the best weather here but this has never happened before."

"Magic right?" Robin asked.

"Has to be." Regina nodded.

"Can we go play outside in the snow mommy?" Charlotte asked now stood beside Regina and pulling on her hand.

"Erm…" Regina said pulling her eyes away from the window and looking down at Charlotte who had her eyes wide, eyelashes fluttering and a pout on her face. An expression that had earnt her so many things she had wanted. "I guess so."

"Yey!" Roland and Charlotte shouted and ran out of the room.

"But remember your coats, gloves, hats and scarves. It will be freezing out there." Regina shouted after them.

"Wellies." Robin said not taking his eyes off the window.

"And your wellies." Regina shouted. She then turned her attention back to the window.

"Have you any idea what could be causing this? What kind of magic this could be? Who it could be?" Robin asked.

Regina shook her head. "I have no idea. I don't know anyone around here with this kind of magic."

"Would Gold know?" Robin asked.

"Perhaps." Regina shrugged. "We will go into town in a bit. See if anyone has any clue on what is going on and go and see Gold. If anyone has an idea what is going on he will. We need to find out what is going on and fix this."

"Agreed." Robin nodded his head. He tore his eyes away from the window for a moment and looked over at his wife and smiled a little. He realised he had not said good morning to her due to the children and their excitement over the snow that should not be there. He then turned and stepped forward wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. She looked at him and frowned, about to ask what he was doing but he silenced her by placing a soft kiss to her lips. She smiled into his lips and wrapped her arms lazily around his shoulders. "I hadn't said good morning to you." He said softly.

Regina smiled as she rested her forehead against his. "Well there was quite the distraction from our normal routine."

He chuckled a little and then leaned in and kissed her once more. "Good morning mi'lady."

"Good morning thief." She smiled in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

After around half an hour of trying to get Roland and Charlotte into the house to be cleaned up and changed into more appropriate clothing to be going out in, they were now all headed down into town to go and speak to gold, the Charming's and Emma to see if anyone knew what was going on with the snow. They were meeting in the usual place of Grannies which made Charlotte and Roland extremely happy as it was decided between the two of them that chocolate milk was on the menu.

Robin held the door of the diner open and let the two children and Regina walk in before heading in himself. Regina guided Roland and Charlotte over to where Emma, the Charming's (with Neal) and Gold were sat. She took a seat beside Emma and pulled Charlotte up onto her lap. Robin pulled a chair over to the end of the table and sat down pulling Roland onto his lap.

"So anyone got any ideas what is going on then?" Regina said wanting to get this started.

"I have no idea." Mary-Margaret shrugged.

"Same." Emma said. "I mean I know the weather here isn't always the best but snow in summer is a new one. Gotta be magic right?"

"Well observed Miss Swan." Regina rolled her eyes and then sighed. "Gold?" Regina said her eyes landing on the one man she counted on knowing what was going on. "Any ideas?"

Gold didn't say anything for a moment. He seemed lost in his mind and Regina could tell he was working on something. She could tell he had an idea of what was going on. He then looked up at Regina, straight into her eyes with a knowing look on his face. "You know I have an idea of what is going on." He replied simply.

"You do? Well why haven't you said anything before now?" David asked a frown on his face and an infuriating tone in his voice

"Because I was under the impression that we should wait for her majesty before we start discussing what is going on."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Mummy what does maj…majesty mean?" Charlotte asked looking up at Regina with a cute frown of confusion on her face.

"Nothing sweetheart." Regina replied, she then looked over to Robin. "Perhaps the chocolate milk would be a good idea?" Regina said knowing that would be a perfect distraction for her young daughter and at the mention of chocolate milk Charlottes eyes sparkled with excitement, along with Roland's and Neal's.

"Yes I think so." Robin said clearing his throat. "Will I get three chocolate milks?" Robin asked directing the question over to David and Mary-Margaret to see if Neal could have some. They just nodded and Robin got up to order with Charlotte now trailing behind him desperate for her chocolate milk.

Regina turned her attention back to everyone at the table. It was then that she realised Henry was not with them. "Where's Henry?" Regina asked.

"Oh he just got up when we were leaving. I swear he seems to just sleep all day." Emma said. "He said he would get a shower and meet us here afterwards but you know how long that could take."

"Yes." Regina replied with a little chuckle. "He does like to pamper himself."

"Worse than a woman." Emma replied.

Regina laughed a little. "So it seems." She then looked out of the window and remembered what they were here for. "Anyway…Gold what have you been thinking? What's going on?"

Robin sat back at the table having got the three Chocolate milks and sat all the children at the table right beside them so they could hopefully talk without the interruptions. Gold leaned forward slightly. "Well as you all probably suspect it is obviously some kind of magic causing this freak winter in summer. However this kind of magic is rare and there is only one person I have ever known with this kind of magic."

"And?" Regina said with a raised eyebrow. "Who was that?"

"Her name was Elsa. She was the queen of Arendelle. Also known as the Snow Queen. She had a lot of trouble with her magic. Trouble controlling. She feared it. So she came to me for help. However when I was shown her magic it was a magic I had no clue about. I had no idea how to control her magic and when I came across things I could not control I…"

"Locked it in your vault." Regina finished Gold's sentence. She leaned back on the seat and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Vault? You mean the vault Hook and I were in when we went back in time?" Emma asked. It was still a sore subject due to the whole bringing Marian back situation but she felt she had to mention it.

"I would imagine so I did not have many vaults." Gold replied sassily. "It is quite possible that perhaps you brought more back with you than the dear Maid Marian." He knew a nerve would have probably been hit with the queen but he would still admit he liked to taunt her in certain ways.

Regina didn't say or do a thing. She just sat up straight and held her head high. It was all in the past. Everything had worked out in the end. She didn't need to let it get to her. However Robin could see the subject had become uncomfortable for Regina so decided to try and move it on. "So you think this Elsa has come from your vault when Emma and Hook came back through the portal? But that was three years ago, why would she wait until now to make herself known? Especially if she could not control her magic. Surely we would have known before now?"

Gold shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps she found someone that could help her or perhaps it has only taken her until now to slip up with her magic. I cannot even be completely certain it is her. I said the magic was rare but I it is not unknown for more than one person to hold rare magic. Regina is a testament to that."

"What do you mean?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I mean Regina holds both light and dark magic. It is rare for someone to hold both kinds of magic in them. Either you go light or dark, having both is rare. And then we have of course the little princess over there." Gold said motioning over to Charlotte. Everyone looked over and Regina and Robin couldn't help but smile slightly as she was so happy to be drinking her chocolate milk and was now blowing bubbles in it through the straw. Regina took a mental note to tell her not to do that later.

"What about Charlotte?" Robin asked a little defensive.

"We already know she is extremely powerful. But she has not shown any magic since she was born." Regina said.

"She might not have shown her magic but it is still there. Perhaps her magic has not shown because she has not needed it to. Do you remember how your daughter first let us know about her magic?"

Regina nodded. "She protected me from any danger."

"Exactly. She has not felt the need to protect herself or anyone else therefore her magic has not shown. I have a feeling your daughter will show her magic in a situation of danger. She might need to a little help to use her magic in other ways like you yourself Regina."

"But how is her magic rare?" Emma asked.

"Because Charlotte is the product of true love, like yourself Miss Swan but she is also the product of souls mates and light and dark magic. That is a lot of power and that young girl over there holds it. It is rare and many sorcerers would kill to have power like that. So you see while the magic is rare it is not unknown for many to have it there lies what I was saying I cannot be certain that this is Elsa's doing but if it is then it shouldn't be too hard to stop her. She had no idea how to control her magic. She is likely to be scared of it. I don't see her doing much harm." Gold explained.

Elsa was alone in the little cabin house in the woods. Marian had gone out to collect some more wood for the fire. Elsa stared out of the window smiling at her handy work. There was a time when she was scared of her magic. When she had no idea how to control it and would feel she had to conceal it from everyone around her. However being trapped for many years gave her time to perfect her magic and learn exactly how to control her magic and now she was not scared of what she could do.

This was never just about Marian's revenge. Never in a million years. She would get her revenge on Rumplestiltskin. She was promised she would get it.

"Cold isn't it?" A voice came from behind her making Elsa jump. She turned to look at an older woman who stood behind her.

"The cold never bothered me." Elsa replied.

"I would imagine it wouldn't being a sorceress of ice and snow and such like." The woman replied. She began to walk towards Elsa trapping her between the wall and herself. "However a risky move to make it snow in the middle of summer do you not think? Are you trying to be found out dear?"

"I…It was only a bit of fun…Marian…she was upset…annoyed about the queen and the thief…I thought it might cheer her up…I guess I wasn't thinking." Elsa stuttered.

"No dear you were not." The woman sighed. "I did not make it so that you would travel to here so that you could mess everything up!" The woman shouted making Elsa jump a little more.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said quietly. "Cora I really am. It won't happen again."

"It better not dear. I have too much on the line for you to go and mess this up." Cora moved backwards slightly and then began to pace up and down. "This time I will not fail. This time I will get what I want."

"And Marian and I shall have our revenge?" Elsa asked.

"Well of course dear. We will all get what we want as long as Marian and yourself play your cards right." Cora smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

"So how do we find this Elsa?" Regina asked sighing. It had felt like they had been sat round this table at Grannies for hours and had gotten no further forward on how to stop what was happening around them and she could tell the children were beginning to get bored as they sneaked around the diner causing trouble here and there.

"She is bound to show herself at some point." Emma shrugged. "Why don't we wait for her to come to us?"

"Because that is a stupid idea Miss Swan." Regina snapped back. "We need to find her and stop her before this gets any worse."

"Well Gold did say she would be scared of what was happening so maybe Emma is right we should just wait for her to come out of the shadows." David replied.

Regina rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how stupid they were being. "Oh yes let's just sit around and freeze and just wait to see if the snow queen shows her face. Fantastic." Regina's sarcastic tone cut through everyone at the table and she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She had no idea why she seemed to be feeling extra moody and sarcastic with them all today. "I don't particularly care if she is scared about what is happening. It shouldn't be happening and we need to find her and stop her."

Suddenly there was a crash and everyone turned to where the sound came from, behind the counter and three children came running round the corner with Granny chasing behind them. Regina stood up from the booth and stopped Roland and Charlotte from running before they crashed into something or someone else and Mary-Margaret stopped Neal. Regina looked up at Granny who was not amused.

"Whatever they did I am sorry." She said quickly before looking down at the children who were now not laughing and had guilty looks on their faces.

"Well let's just say I need to purchase a lot of new dishes if I am to feed people." Granny snapped.

Regina closed her eyes and sighed. "I will give you money towards that." She then looked down at the children. "I think you have something to say to Granny." Regina said firmly.

All three of the children turned and looked up. "Sorry Granny." They all muttered.

Granny just nodded and turned on her heel going to go and clean up the mess. Regina then leaned down to look at Charlotte and Roland. "I want you both to go and sit down at that table and I do not want you to move. Do you understand?" Her firm mother tone on.

"Yes mama." They both replied quietly looking down at the ground. Regina marched them over to the table and then sat back down. "We need to agree on something quick so I can get my children out of here."

Robin just stared at Regina for a moment. He had noticed that she didn't seem herself as the morning went on. She had become moodier, snappier, paler even than usual and he could see she just wanted to leave the diner. "Regina's right. I am going to agree with Regina, I don't think we should just wait around for this snow queen to find us. Although Gold said she would probably be scared we have no way of knowing that for sure. For all we know she could know exactly what she is doing."

"Of course you would agree with Regina." Gold smirked.

"I dare you start an argument with me Gold." Regina snapped.

Everyone just looked between Regina and Gold watching to see if he would bait her and start something. But he just smirked at her and went on to say. "As much as I hate to say it I agree. We should try to see if we can find her. If she shows herself even better but we need to be prepared for all sort of situations, her to be scared or her to know exactly what she is doing."

"So what should we do? Go back to the searches in the forest? We had been doing that and nothing turned up." David sighed.

"Well we will do it again. My merry men will be more than happy to help out again. We might have missed something. We just don't know." Robin replied.

"Okay well if that is settled I think I will get the children out of here." Regina said quickly. She needed to get out of there. She felt as if the room and become too hot. She was beginning to feel a little dizzy. She couldn't explain it all she knew was she needed to get out of there. Robin frowned as he watched Regina stand up and usher Charlotte and Roland out of the diner quickly. He looked back at everyone sat at the table, who were to frowning after Regina.

"Right well I'm going to go catch them up. I will see you tonight David at the opening of the forest with my merry men and we shall begin our search for this snow queen." David just nodded and Robin hurriedly left the diner and followed Regina who was heading away from the diner with Charlotte and Roland. He ran up to them and placed a hand on Regina's lower back letting her know he was there. She leaned into him as they continued to walk and Robin wrapped his arm around her. "Are you alright Regina?"

Regina nodded her head slightly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. "You were acting a little weird in there and you don't look to good."

"Thanks." Regina said and laughed a little. "I'm fine. I think I'm just tired."

"If you're sure…" Robin frowned. He knew it wasn't just that she was tired. He could see there was something else. He didn't know what but whatever it was it was draining Regina.

As the day seemed to go on Regina seemed to begin to look worse and worse. As soon as they had gotten home Regina lay on the couch and it wasn't long before she was asleep and that was not like Regina. She did not nap during the day. But Robin had left her draping a blanket over her and deciding perhaps the sleep would help her.

However she had awoken with a nauseous feeling and had run to the bathroom to then empty the contents of her stomach. Robin had rushed to her side, holding back her hair and rubbing her back. This of course had caused Roland and Charlotte to worry because they had never seen their mama so ill. Regina never became ill.

As soon as she had finished Robin helped her up and then leaned down scooping her up in his arms. "I'm not an invalid." Regina said but decided not to argue any more as she felt to weak and knew Robin would not give into her.

She let him carry her up to bed and lay her down. She let him tuck her in. She let him fuss over her and she let herself give in to sleep hoping it would help her stomach settle and she hoped it would make her feel better.

* * *

**So guys I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I just wanted to leave a little message to let you know that I have started another story (for all my sins - writing four stories will keep me very busy! ha!). This story I had to start because the idea would just not leave my mind. The story is called Regina's Second Chance and this is the link - s/10711435/1/Regina-s-Second-Chance Give it a read if you think it sounds good. I have a few ideas for it. But don't worry it will not stop me writing this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cora pushed her way into the room, a smirk on her face. Zelena looked up from the bed she was lying in frowning a little as she saw her mother. What could she be smirking about? Nothing had happened. They had made no attempt at making themselves known. They had not caused havoc on anyone.

"Why are you so happy with yourself?" Zelena asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well my dear I think things are about to get even better for us all." Cora replied.

"What are you talking about mother?" Zelena asked, afterwards finding herself having yet another coughing fit. She could not hold a whole conversation without having one it seemed.

Cora got a glass of water and went over to the bed. She made Zelena have some and watched as Zelena started to settle down a bit. She then placed the glass of water on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know something about Regina that I don't think Regina herself knows."

Zelena frowned. She wasn't sure if that made any sense but she was willing to go with it. "I'm not sure I understand you mother…"

"There is a new piece of information to Regina's life that she herself is not aware of, although it is plainly obvious. I am sure I am right." Cora said standing up and pacing the room a bit.

"What is it?" Zelena asked.

"I cannot reveal just yet dear. Soon." Cora replied.

"Will whatever it is help our plans? Help me?" Zelena tried to sit up a little more in the bed but found her body to weak to push herself up. They had no idea what had happened to her. They had no idea what she had or what was making her so weak but they knew they could fix it. They knew they could heal her. All they needed was some magic. Some very powerful magic. Magic from an innocent source. Magic that was born from dark and light. Magic that was born from true love and soul mates. They need the child they had once tried to capture.

"Yes my dear. This will help our plans." Cora said with a smile.

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open and she tried to adjust her eyes to the light of the room. Looking up to her bedside table she landed her eyes on her alarm clock and saw that it was half past nine. Rolling over to her back and looking over towards the window she knew it couldn't be half past nine at night which would mean she had slept from late afternoon the day before. She sat up slowly and shook her head slightly. What was going on? What had happened? She thought about the day before. Waking up with Robin, Roland and Charlotte bounding in excited about the snow outside. Wondering why the snow was there, going to Grannies to talk it through. Feeling ill. Quite ill.

Her hand then shot up to her mouth as a wave of nausea came over her. She threw the covers from her body and shot out of the bed. She ran towards the bathroom and fell to the ground beside the toilet and emptied whatever had been in her stomach which had not been much. She coughed and heaved as she tried to be sick but there was nothing to come up. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she tried to breathe through it.

She then jumped as she felt a hand on her back, rubbing soft and soothingly and another hand pull her hair away from her face. She turned slightly and saw Robin standing above her a look of concern on his face.

"Regina…don't worry I'm here." Robin told her softly. She felt him kneeling down beside her and she fell into him resting her head against his chest and his arms wound round her, holding her to him. She let her tears fall freely. "I am guessing you don't feel any better?"

"Not really." Regina mumbled into his chest. "I don't know what is wrong. I don't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick at some point Regina." Robin replied.

"Not me." Regina huffed. Robin chuckled a little and just rubbed his hand up and down her back. He placed a kiss into her hair and continued to hold onto her wanting to make her feel better but knowing he didn't have the power to do so.

"Why don't we get you back into bed?" Robin asked.

Regina shook her head slightly and she pulled away looking up at him. "I don't want to go back to bed."

"It would be for the best Regina, if your still feeling so ill." Robin said.

"I want to be downstairs with all of you, not up here all on my own." Regina replied her big eyes shining up at him. "I promise I will lie on the couch and let you fuss over me and everything."

Robin chuckled slightly and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright." He sighed. "But you lie on the couch, you don't move unless it is completely necessary and you will not get annoyed at me for fussing over you."

"You have my word." Regina said holding her hands up and giving him a small smile.

He chuckled again and then stood up. He then helped Regina up and walked with her out of the bathroom. He walked with her over to the bedroom door and took her dressing gown from the back of the door and helped her put it on. They then walked out of the bedroom and Robin helped her down the stairs and through to the living room. Regina lay down on the sofa and Robin placed a blanket over her. He then crouched down and pushed some of her hair away from her face giving her a smile.

"Roland, Charlotte and Henry haven't stopped asking about you. You up for them talking nonstop, being far to excitable and bouncing around the room?" Robin asked.

Regina nodded slightly. "I think I could cope with that for a bit." Regina said quietly. Robin nodded and stood up. He turned on his heel and began to make his way out of the room before Regina spoke stopping him in his tracks. "But perhaps some pain killers for the headache I already have? Just in case it gets worse."

"Pain killers, coming up mi'lady." Robin said. He then walked through to the kitchen and went about getting Regina a glass of water and some pain killers. He looked out into the garden and couldn't help the smile that worked onto his face as he watched Henry chasing Roland and Charlotte around in the garden. Charlotte was of course the princess needing to be saved and Roland the brave knight who would gladly save the princess form the monster (Henry). He shook his head and laughed at them and then went back through to the living room. He knelt down beside Regina and handed her the pain killers. She placed them in her mouth and Robin helped her take a drink of the water.

She swallowed the tablets and then gave a deep sigh. "Thank you."

Robin leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He then stood up. "I'll go get the children." It seemed like no time had passed when Robin entered the living room again with Roland and Charlotte running in after him and Henry behind them. Roland and Charlotte ran over to Regina's side about to jump on and hug her when Robin quickly stopped them telling them to be careful with their mother as she still wasn't feeling well. They both nodded and gently hugged her and then sat down at the side of the sofa not wanting to leave her.

Henry then stepped forward and gently hugged his mother. He had gotten to Grannies after she had left and had heard of everything that had gone on and the conversation. He had also heard that Regina had seemed off (more than usual) and had quickly made his way over to the house to discover from Robin that Regina had not been feeling well and had gone to bed to hopefully sleep off whatever was striking her. He had stayed that night wanting to be close to his mother and watch over and help her if he could. It was the least he could do since she had done so whenever he had fallen ill. He pulled away and looked down at her, not being as young and naive as his little brother or sister were he could see his mother was still not well. Her skin pale, the dark circles under her eyes (although she had slept most of yesterday into the late morning of the next day to look at her it would not seem so), he didn't like to see his mother like that. It didn't look like her. "Are you feeling better?" He asked but had a feeling he knew the answer and also had a feeling his mothers answer would not be the truthful one.

"I am feeling slightly better yes." Regina said with a small smile trying to make her children happier.

"Can you come play with us mommy?" Charlotte asked sitting up on her knees to look at Regina. "You can come and be my queen and we can hide from the monster and our brave knight can save us."

Regina smiled at Charlotte but knew she probably would not be able to cope with such a game right at this moment. "Not at the moment darling. Mommy is still a little tired for such games." Regina answered but watched as her daughters face fell and a sadness took over it. "Soon though." Regina said placing a hand on her young daughters cheek.

Charlotte looked up at Regina. "Promise?" She asked holding out her hand, curling her fingers down and holding out her pinkie.

Regina smiled and she wrapped her pinkie around her daughters. "Promise." She repeated and a big smile found its way onto Charlotte's face.

* * *

_Regina looked around her as she stood in a bright white room. As she looked around her the room seemed like it never ended. There was nothing and nobody around her just white. Regina frowned and began to step forward, trying to figure out what was happening, where she was, why she was there. She had never seen a room like it. Walking around in the room that seemed to go on forever she finally saw something at the end. She continued towards it and as it came further into view Regina's frowned more._

_A full length mirror stood against the wall and as Regina grew closer she saw her reflection and saw not her flat stomach but a rather large round bump in its place. She gasped and placed her hands against the firm bump. Turning to the side she took in the full scale of her large bump rubbing her hands over it. A noise came from behind her and Regina turned round and gasped as she saw a small baby on the floor. She looked down to see the large bump gone and stomach back to its normal size. Her gaze then turned back to the small baby, wrapped in blue blankets that was screaming on the floor._

_She walked over to the baby and leaned down lifting the small bundle up and swaying her arms shushing the baby. The baby soon stopped crying and small eyelids opened to reveal ice blue coloured eyes that sparkled. As she looked down at the small baby she immediately thought of Robin and Roland and felt the familiar maternal pull she had become accustomed to over the few years. _

_This was her little baby. Her little baby boy. But…she hadn't been pregnant…she wasn't pregnant…was she?_

_She gasped as she looked back down and the baby was gone. She looked around her searching for the small baby but he was nowhere. She ran around trying to find the baby. She had no idea what his name was. She could not call out to him. She felt helpless. What was going on? Was he hers? Was she…was she… was she… was she…_

* * *

Regina gasped and bolted up on the sofa causing Robin to jump up from the chair he had been sitting in and run to her side. Regina was trying to breathe through her panic and surprise. She tried to register where she was and what was going on and she felt the tears prickling in her eyes. Robin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest rubbing his hands over her back soothingly to try and calm her.

"Regina it's alright. I'm here. Your alright." Robin said softly into her ear his breath brushing against her skin. Regina just nuzzled her head into his chest and held onto him tightly as she thought over her dream. She placed a hand on her stomach and thought about what her dream could mean. Could it mean what she thought? Could this be why she hadn't felt so well? "What happened Regina?" Robin's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Regina pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "It was a dream." She said simply.

"What about?" He asked his hands on her arms thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her skin.

"It all went rather fast. I was in a white room, a room that seemed to never end but as I walked through it I found a mirror at the end and as I looked in the mirror I discovered I was pregnant but I heard something behind me and when I turned round I saw a small baby wrapped in a bundle of blue blankets and my stomach was no longer a bulging bump but normal. I picked the baby up and as I looked down at the baby I saw his ice blue eyes and he made me think of you and Roland and then I looked away from the baby for just a moment and when I looked down again the baby was gone and I could not find him." Regina explained tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "All I kept thinking was what all this could mean…" Regina looked up into Robins blue eyes and could see him trying to work out everything she had told him. Working through her dream in his own way.

"You mean you think this dream is telling you that you are pregnant?" Robin asked.

Regina nodded her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not certain but perhaps. It might explain the way I have been feeling."

"We need to be certain." Robin said standing up from his spot beside Regina.

Regina frowned as she watched him beginning to walk away from her. "Robin where are you going?"

"I won't be long." He shouted back as he left the room, grabbing his jacket he left the house leaving Regina confused as to where he was off to.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin returned to find Regina in practically the same spot on the sofa from when he had left her. She looked up at him as he entered the room with a bag in his hand. He sat down beside her on the sofa and placed the bag on her lap. She picked the bag up and opened it pulling out a box and her eyebrows raised as she saw what it was he had rushed from the house to get.

"A pregnancy test? This is what you left in such a hurry for?" Regina said finally looking at him. "We could have waited until tomorrow you know. I am pretty sure I will feel the same way in the morning."

"We need to know Regina and if this tests is positive then we can seek assistance from Whale or someone from the hospital." Robin said."Your dream may mean something Regina."

Regina sighed and looked down at the box in her hands. She knew he was right but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. This wasn't exactly planned. Once again they were facing an unplanned pregnancy. She had already pin pointed when this unplanned pregnancy had happened. The night of her birthday. Both had had many a drink. Both were drawn to one another in a drunken haze, arousal taking over them, living in the now, neither bothering to make sure they had the proper precautions to stop such a thing as unplanned pregnancy from happening. Something they had been so careful about over the last three years. Regina took a deep breath "Alright." Regina breathed. "Let's find out."

She stood from the sofa and made her way out of the living room with Robin following close behind her. She stopped outside of the bathroom as she felt a hand on her upper arm. She turned round to come face to face with Robin. "Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked.

"No." Regina shook her head. "I should be able to manage this part on my own." She said with a slight smirk making Robin laugh a little. He nodded and removed his hand from her arm and watched as she slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He leaned against the wall and sighed. He was glad all the children were upstairs and in bed. He knew Roland and Charlotte would be asleep and knew Henry would either be reading or playing his computer games so he and Regina would not be disturbed. He thought over what he wished the result to be. If she wasn't pregnant would he be upset by that? They hadn't been trying after all. They had always made sure to have the proper precautions, well of course apart from one night. _Her birthday. _A smile crossed his face as he thought of that night. Although having been intoxicated he could remember the whole night. The passionate kiss that had begun in Grannies. Regina using her magic to get them home as quickly as possible. Clothes being ripped off. Stumbling around and over to the bed. Kissing, touching, gasping, moaning. It was one hell of a night. But with everything surrounding them they had forgotten one important thing. Something that never happened.

But would it be so bad if she was pregnant? They had not talked about having another child. The subject had not come up both being blissfully happy with what they had, but as he thought about it he thought that perhaps another child wouldn't be so bad. He loved all his children, he loved his family and perhaps another addition to their family would not be so bad.

* * *

Regina placed the pregnancy test on the side of the sink and then pushed the lid of the toilet down and sat upon it. The instructions had told her to wait three minutes before looking. So she sat back and tried to occupy her mind to try and pass the time.

Another baby...Could they handle this? Was this a good thing? With everything that could be going on? Although in this town was there ever a good time to have a baby. There was always something happening in the town. There was no rest. There was always someone of something causing drama within the town. Snows pregnancy with Neal, Regina's pregnancy with Charlotte and if she was pregnant again it would be no different with this snow queen around.

She thought back to her pregnancy with Charlotte. She had not had Robin completely through the whole pregnancy, not until she was very far on. But when he had been around her she had felt safe. She felt that she and the baby were safe no matter what. The drama had continued. Charlotte was almost lost to them but they had got through it and they had won.

So she answered her own questions. If she was pregnant they could certainly handle it and it was a good thing.

They had not talked about having another baby. The subject had just never come up having been busy with the children they already had. Roland and Charlotte keeping them forever busy. Another addition to their family wouldn't be a bad thing though. They had never said they would never have any more children.

She sighed and glanced over to the sink where the pregnancy test rested. That had surely been three minutes. it had seemed like a life time had passed and she just desperately wanted to know the answer. She took a deep breath and stood up and stepped forward looking at the white stick on the sink.

She gasped as she saw two lines and a smile spread across her face as she placed a hand on her stomach. She was pregnant. they were going to have another addition to their family. She picked the test up and bounded towards the bathroom door. Throwing it open she came face to face with Robin. She jumped into his arms hugging him tightly and he hugging her back. "Congratulations daddy." She said softly into his ear making him laugh.

He pulled away and Regina held the pregnancy test up to show him the two lines clearly visible. His smile grew on his face and he wound his arms around her once more and lifted her up spinning her around making her squeal and hold onto him tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

That night they had celebrated. It had been a quiet celebration (well as quiet as they could be) but a celebration all the same. It had left them both very tired, so tired that they forgot to put something back on and just slept soundly in one another's arms.

Charlotte came bounding into the room, she was awake so decided that her mommy and daddy should be awake to. "Mommy, Daddy time to gets up!" Charlotte said loudly, making both Regina and Robin jump and wake with a start.

Robin dropped the covers slightly exposing his bare chest which wasn't an unusual thing as he only wore pyjama bottoms to bed, however Regina clutched the covers to her body. Quickly remembering what they had done the night before and the fact she had not re-dressed herself. Robin leaned down and picked up his pyjama bottoms from the floor and slyly slid them back on.

Charlotte frowned as she looked at Regina. "Mommy why you not wearing your pyjamas?" Charlotte asked. She hadn't seemed to notice Robin.

"I…" Regina started and then tried to think quickly. "I was too warm sweetheart."

"Is that because you were poorly mommy?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes something like that." Regina nodded. She then looked over at Robin silently asking for help. He nodded and slipped from the bed, now dressed, and walked round and picked Charlotte up.

"Come on princess. Let's go downstairs and start on breakfast. Let mommy get up." Robin said.

"Alright daddy." Charlotte smiled.

Regina sighed and rested back against the pillows. A smile fell onto her face as she placed a hand on her flat stomach. She was pregnant again. Only three years previously did she think she couldn't have children and now she was pregnant with her second child. She couldn't believe it. She sat up and looked down to see her pyjamas lying in a pile beside the bed. She leaned over and grabbed them and pulled them on. She thought she better go downstairs before Charlotte decided to come looking for her again.

She walked downstairs and just as she got to the kitchen a smell hit her sending a wave of nausea over her. A smell of apples. Robin looked up just as Regina placed a hand to her mouth and ran out of the room heading towards the downstairs toilet. He turned the heat on low. "Charlotte don't touch anything okay, I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay daddy." She said as she watched Robin quickly leaving the room.

Robin made his way to the bathroom and saw Regina sitting on the floor, emptying whatever was in her stomach into the toilet. He went over to her holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright Regina. I'm here."

"It's…not alright…" She said in between heaves. Once she was sure she was finished she flushed the toilet and rested back on her feet. Running her fingers through her hair she sighed.

"Did something make you feel sick? Or was it just the baby?" Robin asked.

"No it wasn't just the baby." Regina shook her head. "It was the smell of breakfast."

"Oh thanks." Robin said with a little chuckle on the end. "Does it smell that bad?"

Regina giggled slightly. "I am sure on a normal day it would smell lovely Robin. But today not so much. You were using apples?"

Robin nodded. "Yes Charlotte wanted pancakes so I thought I'd make you some apple pancakes. Why?"

"It was the smell of the apples." Regina said quietly. _Oh how ironic!_

"The smell of apples? That's what made you sick?" Robin asked. He tried to bite back the laughter that was sure to escape. He couldn't help but find the irony funny. Regina loved apples. It was her signature when she was the Evil Queen and now the mere smell of them made her sick.

Regina looked up at Robin and could see he was trying his hardest not to laugh. She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you dare laugh at me thief! This is your fault."

"I seem to recall you having every bit to blame for this as I do. You were very up for it that night." Robin smirked.

"You got me drunk." Regina snapped back trying not to smile. "Took advantage of me in a weak state."

"I seem to remember you telling me we could take a chance so to speak." Robin added in remembering they had a little problem with no protection in the house but not particularly willing to stop what they were doing.

Regina rolled her eyes. She couldn't argue with that one. She had been the one to say that, she had been more than happy to take the chance that night. "Fine but it is still your fault." She huffed slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Robin laughed and he kissed the top of her head. "Oh come on now. No acting like our three year old. Come on let's get some breakfast." He said helping her up.

"I'm not going anywhere near that kitchen until the smell of apples is away. If I do I will be straight back in here." Regina replied. "This baby does not like apples." She said placing her hand on her stomach.

Robin smiled and he bent down slightly so that he was face to face with her stomach. He lifted her shirt up slightly, exposing her stomach and kissing it a little making Regina giggle. "Come on little one, try ease up on mommy. No more sickness, okay?"

Regina giggled some more. "You really think that will work?"

"Worth a try." Robin said straightening up. He then placed a kiss to her cheek. "I will go and bin the apple pancakes and spray some air freshener around the house and you freshen up. What would you like instead?"

"Anything apart from apple." Regina smiled.

"I will see what I can do mi'lady." He said before leaving the room.

Regina walked over to the sink and splashed some water in her face. She then rinsed her mouth out a little. leaning on the sink she looked into the mirror and noticed that she didn't look her best. She still had a terrible headache and the constant nausea but it had died down slightly. Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair and made her way out of the bathroom and back through to the kitchen that no longer smelt like apples which she was glad of. She went over to Charlotte and picked her up from behind making Charlotte laugh. She kissed her daughters cheek and the placed her back down.

"Mommy daddy was teaching me a song that he sung to you when you gots married." Charlotte said happily. "He tolds me the proper one and then the one he sung to you."

"Oh did he now?" Regina asked smiling. She remembered exactly what song she was talking about. "And does daddy still remember all those words?"

"What words?" Roland asked as he walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

"The words to the song daddy sung to mommy when they gots married." Charlotte said running over to Roland. "Do you know it Roland?"

Roland just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Oh you know it my boy." Robin added.

"Daddy sing it again. Please." Charlotte asked jumping up and down. "Please, please please!"

Robin sighed jokingly. "Alright alright if I must." He cleared his throat and walked over to Regina, taking her hand in his and began to sing which made Roland and Charlotte giggle and Regina roll her eyes but she had a big grin on her face. "Have you ever seen the seagulls a-flying on to heaven? Or the crimson sails on Galway Bay the fishermen unfurl. Oh, the Earth is filled with beauty and its gathered all together. In the form and face and dainty grace of a pretty, pretty girl. Oh, she is my dear, my darling one . Her eyes so sparkling full of fun. No other, no other can match the likes of her. Oh, she is my dear, my darling one. My smiling and beguiling one. I love the ground she walks upon. My darling pretty girl."

Regina couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face. She blushed the first time he sang that to her and she would blush every time he sang it to her. She loved it and his voice was perfect to the song she always felt. Charlotte was jumping up and down happily giggling with Roland.

"I remember that song papa." Roland said.

"I thought you would." Robin smiled.

"Why did you tell her about that?" Regina asked.

"She wanted to know if I knew any songs and that song came to mind." Robin said pulling Regina to him placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"EW!" Roland and Charlotte said at the same time covering their eyes make Regina and Robin laugh.

Robin then pulled away. "Right you two breakfast is ready, so go sit down."

Charlotte and Roland ran out of the room and Regina went over to Robin and kissed him again. "Thank you for making breakfast."

"You're welcome my darling pretty girl." Robin replied making Regina giggle.

* * *

**Hey guys, if you are wondering what the song is that Robin sings it is called 'My pretty Irish Girl'. It is one of my most favourite songs and I had to include it. As you will have noticed I have replaced Irish with pretty in the version Robin sings to Regina. Here is a link to the song if you fancy listening to it - watch?v=1Rt1MFFuX8s**


	11. Chapter 11

Robin, David and Emma were out in the forest searching for any sign of the snow queen who had frozen the town. They had seen no signs of anyone living in the forest but they couldn't think where else she could be hiding out. Robin hated that he was back out on these searches again and not spending time with Regina and his family but he wanted to make sure whoever was freezing the town was found.

"So…How's Regina?" Emma asked breaking the silence that had taken over them all.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. He knew Regina didn't want anyone to know about the baby just yet as she was not very far on so he knew he had to watch what he was saying.

"Henry was saying that she hadn't been feeling well. She was being sick or something…I'm sure that's what she said." Emma replied, shoving her hands into her pockets the cold beginning to get the better of her. She knew she should have wrapped up a little more.

"Oh right, yea. She wasn't well but she is better now." Robin said quickly making both Emma and David frown. "You know Regina, doesn't let anything drag her down."

Emma shrugged and nodded her head. She looked down at her watch and sighed. "Okay we have been out here for hours now and nothing has turned up. Maybe we should call it a day for now and start up again tomorrow."

"Yea I think that's a good idea Emma." David said.

* * *

Regina had just dropped Roland and Charlotte off at Snow's apartment. She had decided that she would do some investigating of her own while Robin was out on his search with Emma and David. She knew if Robin had any idea of what she was doing he would not be happy but she didn't just want to sit around and not help. She walked towards the edge of the forest and looked around her before walking further into the forest.

She had no idea who or what she was really looking for. She had never met this snow queen so she had no idea what she looked like but she had an idea once she saw her she would know who she was. She pulled her coat further into her body and continued to look around her hoping she could find some sort of clue. She frowned a little and looked behind her as she thought she heard something behind her. Her eyes darted around form left to right behind her but she saw nothing. Sighing she turned back round and continued forward.

She then jumped as once again she heard something behind her, a twig snapping beneath someone's feet. Regina whirled round and gasped as she came face to face with someone from her past. Someone she had thought she had defeated. Someone she didn't think she would see again. "Mother." Regina gasped.

"Hello Regina." Cora said with a smirk on her face as she looked into her daughters fearful eyes.

Regina began to step backwards, edging away from her mother as much as she could. She had no idea how her mother got back here. She had no idea what her mother had planned but she knew it probably would not be anything good. "M…mother…Wha…" Regina stuttered trying to get her words out but failing.

"Cat got your tongue Regina?" Cora asked an eyebrow arched and the smirk on her face intensifying.

"What are you doing here?" Regina continued to step backwards, a hand now placed on her flat stomach unconsciously protecting her unborn child. "We stopped you…you disappeared…you're not meant to be here."

"You may have thought you stopped me before Regina but you of all people should know I'm not that easy to stop." Cora replied.

Regina suddenly stopped as she felt her back hit the trunk of a tree. She felt her breath hitch a little as fear was beginning to take over her. Her mother was the only person who could really strike fear in her. Could reduce her to that scared young girl she once was. "What do you want mother?" Regina asked trying to disguise her voice to not sound scared.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough dear. Soon enough indeed." Cora smirked before she suddenly disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

Regina pushed herself off of the tree trunk and looked around her turning on the spot. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. Running her fingers through her hair she tried to calm her breathing a little. Her mother was back. She no doubt had something to do with what was going on. Was Zelena back with her? What did she want? What would she do? All of this was racing around in her mind as she tried to calm her breathing. She needed to get to Robin. She needed to get to everyone else and tell them that her mother was back in town.

* * *

Regina burst through the door to Grannies, looking around she spotted Robin sat at a table with Emma and David (she had phoned him earlier in the forest to find out where he was and tell him she needed to speak to him as soon as possible) which she quickly made her way over to. She dropped down into the seat next to Robin and they all looked over at Regina with a confuse look on their faces, all noticing the panic and fear showing in her eyes and face.

"Regina are you okay?" Robin asked placing his hand on her thigh and leaning towards her a little.

"I…you…I saw…" Regina stuttered trying to register what she was trying to say and what to say first.

"What's going on?" Emma leaned on the table a little, David doing the same.

"Regina?" Robin asked again trying to push Regina to speak and tell them what was wrong.

She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath before beginning to tell them everything. "I went to the forest to search for the Snow Queen."

"What?" Robin blurted out, interrupting Regina before she could continue her story. "I thought we agreed you would stay and look after the kids…" Robin then stopped and looked behind Regina, realising for the first time since she arrived that she didn't have Roland or Charlotte with her. "Where are the kids?"

"Oh they're fine." Regina said waving her hand. "They are with Snow. And yes I know we agreed that Robin but I wanted to help. I am tired of being the one staying behind. I was always at the front of the drama before and that is not going to change now that we have children. Anyway the fact I was in the forest looking for the Snow Queen is not important. What is important is what I found in the forest."

And what did you find?" David asked.

"My mother." Regina replied quickly.

"Your mother? You saw your mother? Cora?" Emma asked all at once not quite believing what Regina had revealed to them.

Regina nodded. "She was there. She just appeared. I have no idea how she got back here or how she escaped the first time. I thought she was gone for good but…well she's not and well…"

"What does she want?" Robin asked moving a little closer to Regina.

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me, all she said was that I would find out soon enough."

"You would find out soon enough?" Emma repeated. "What is that suppose to mean? What the hell could she be back here for? Wait is Zelena back to?"

"You don't half ask a lot of questions at once." Regina replied sarcastically and then sighed as she received a glare from Emma and David. She rolled her eyes and sat back a little on the chair. "I have no idea what she could be back for, maybe it's to finish what she started three years ago or it could be something else. I have no idea and I don't know about Zelena. She wasn't with my mother in the forest but that doesn't mean she isn't back here."

"Could she be the reason for all this snow?" David asked.

Regina shook her head. "I don't think my mother had that kind of power. She might have been powerful but only a handful of people have magic like what caused this snow. Whoever caused this may have something to do with my mother though. I just don't know."

They all sat in silence for a moment thinking about everything. Robin was the one to break the silence. "Well we are going to have to keep going into the forest and searching. We need to see if we can find where Cora is hiding and who else is with her."

"I agree with Robin. We keep searching until something turns up, and when we can we prepare ourselves in case of an attack." David suggested.

"Well from what happened last time I think Regina should be on watch. It was Regina she focused on last time." Emma said.

"I don't need to be on watch." Regina snapped. "I can handle myself perfectly fine."

"Regina this is no time to be stubborn. Emma is right you were one of your mothers focuses last time. You could well be once again we need to make sure that you stay safe and that is what we are going to do. I don't want you to get hurt." Robin said taking Regina's hands in his own giving her a loving look and silently begging with her to listen and do this not just for herself but for their unborn baby.

Regina sighed. "I will agree to being protected in some way as long as I can also help."

"Who are you Rumplestiltskin? Making deals." Emma joked.

Regina rolled her eyes and looked towards Robin. Robin sighed and he nodded his head. "Fine. But you let me protect you and you don't huff about it at any time."

Regina smiled. "Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

Cora walked into the cabin, slamming the door behind her making Marion, Elsa and Zelena all look over at her. Cora didn't particularly look angry or upset but they all knew something was going on in her mind. Zelena sat up in the bed slightly and was the first out of them all to speak up.

"Did you meet Regina mother?" Zelena asked. Cora nodded her head and paced up and down the room. "And?" Zelena pressed.

"It had the desired effect on her. She is scared about what could happen. She is confused about how I am here, has no idea that you are here or that we are working with Elsa." Cora said and then she turned to Elsa. "They know about you."

"What? How do they know about me?" Elsa asked making Zelena, Cora and Marion just look at her.

"It might have something to do with the snow storm you created in summer time dear." Cora said sarcastically. "My guess is Rumple has filled them in about you."

Elsa just nodded. She had realised her question was probably a stupid one as soon as she had said it. She sighed. "So what are we going to do next? Regina now knows that you are back. They know about me…"

Cora shrugged. "I have a few ideas nothing concrete as of yet. They have been searching for you dear so I think you should continue to lay low for now."

"Will they not be searching for you now mother?" Zelena asked.

"Yes but that doesn't matter dear. They can throw what they want at me this time, I will be prepared." Cora smirked.

Marion frowned slightly. "If Elsa is to lay low then how will she help me get Robin back?"

Cora rolled her eyes slightly. She didn't particularly care for the young woman's problems. She only had her around to help her with her plans but she was beginning to grate on her nerves now. "We will get to all that soon enough dear. Be patient. It's not all going to work out over night. We need to wait and plan. Make them all think they are one step ahead of us but make sure that in fact we are the ones that are one step ahead. Regina is weaker now, more venerable. My suspicions were correct."

"So she is pregnant?" Zelena said.

"Yes." Cora nodded. "Regina being more venerable gives us an advantage. They will all have a focus on making sure Regina and the baby are alright, more than likely think we want the baby she is carrying."

"Which means they will take their focus off the one we actually want." Zelena smirked.

"Exactly." Cora said. "Regina's magic will probably falter a little with her being pregnant. It does that. So we take advantage. We take advantage of them all and get to what we want. What we all want."

* * *

Robin and Regina had gone to get Roland and Charlotte from Mary-Margaret's after the meeting at Grannies and then had made their way home. He had not let go of her hand for the whole walk home, insisting it was not for extra protection but Regina knew otherwise although she did not complain. She hated that Robin, Emma and David felt she needed to be protected she could protect herself but she had a feeling that there was no use arguing with them, not after what happened last time when Cora was about.

Once they had gotten home Roland and Charlotte rushed upstairs to go and play and Regina sank into the sofa enjoying the comfort of it. She couldn't deny she was beginning to feel tired and her back was killing her. She had almost forgotten all the 'lovely' side effects of being pregnant. She leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the moments silence before Charlotte came running back downstairs and into the living room.

"Mommy, mommy come play." Charlotte said loudly pulling on Regina's hand. Regina opened her eyes slightly peaking out and seeing Charlotte was now dressed in a princess dress with a tiara on her head, her doll tucked under her arm. "Mommmmmyyyyyy."

Regina sighed. She knew there was no way of getting out of this. She had said to Charlotte earlier that if she was good and stayed at Mary-Margaret's for a bit she would play a game with her when they got home. It had been a very serious discussion with the three year old that had ended with a pinkie promise and you never broke one of those. So Regina sat up a little, a her eyes open a little wider now and looked down at her young daughter wondering what game Charlotte would have in store for her. "Okay okay, what are we playing?" Regina asked.

"Queens and Princesses." Charlotte smiled still pulling on Regina's handing, obviously insisting that she get up. Clearly the game was not to be played in the sitting room. "I am the princess." Charlotte explained motioning to her dress and tiara. "And you can be the queen cause you already a queen."

Regina nodded. She and Robin had no hid anything from Charlotte. She knew exactly who Robin was and who she was (well apart from the evil part after all there are some things that should not be mentioned to your three year old daughter) but she knew Regina had and she supposed still is the queen in the Enchanted Forest, even if Snow and her idiotic husband insisted they were the king and queen.

Charlotte dragged Regina through to her and Roland's play room and insisted she sat down at the little table that was set up in there. So Regina did so. Charlotte placed a tiara on Regina's head and she set up a tea party with many stuffed animal guests to join them. Charlotte sat down in the chair opposite Regina and smiled up at her mother. "Tea my queen?" Charlotte asked.

"Why thank you my princess." Regina replied.

Charlotte poured the 'tea' and placed the toy teapot back onto the table. Regina smile as they drank the pretend tea and ate the pretend cakes joining in and letting herself into her daughters imagination and she found that she really enjoyed herself. Letting herself be a child for an hour or so and remembering what it was like to imagine and be so innocent. After a little while when the small chair became unbearably uncomfortable and her back became too painful she excused herself and told Charlotte that she loved playing with her and would do so again soon but she really needed to start on dinner.

Charlotte accepted this and let her mother free, continuing to play her game with her stuffed animals. Regina stood up and stretched slightly, turning round she saw that Robin was stood at the doorway with a big smile on his face. She frowned. "How long have you been stood there?" She asked making her way out of the room, Robin turning and following her.

"Quite a while my queen. Nice dinner party?" Robin smirked.

Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes it was lovely thank you. Our daughter knows how to hold a good dinner party."

Robin laughed. "So I saw." He then stepped forwards and wrapped his arms round Regina's waist and pulled her towards him. "How are you doing?" He asked becoming more serious.

Regina sighed and leaned into him. "I'm okay…I guess. I just didn't expect to see my mother back here. I thought I had finally gotten rid of her, I thought we could all finally relax."

"Do you have any idea what she could want now?" Robin asked.

Regina shook her head. "I hate to think, but one thing I know for sure is that we will find out soon. My mother will make what she wants known very soon."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I'm not really sure about this chapter. It is a bit rushed etc but anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

A week had gone by and there had been no sign of Cora or the Snow queen. Regina was beginning to really worry about what her mother was planning and she kept Charlotte close to her most of the time. Today however they were off to the hospital for the first scan. Because Regina wasn't sure how far along she was Dr Whale told her to pop into the hospital and they would do a scan to determine how far along she was and how everything was going.

So there she was with Robin by her side. Charlotte and Roland were with Emma and Henry although Regina would have preferred them with her they still hadn't told them about the baby so thought it best to have someone look after them. She was lying on the bed and Dr whale was performing the scan. She and Robin looked at the screen as the image of their baby appeared.

"Well it looks like you are just about twelve weeks a long Regina. Everything looks alright." He then turned something and the sound of a heart beat filled the room. "And the heart beat sounds very healthy."

"That's great!" Robin said happily. He held onto Regina's hand squeezing it a little. He looked down at Regina who was sniffling and frowned a little. "Regina are you crying?" He asked quietly.

Regina shook her head and quickly wiped a stray tear from her eye. "No I just got something in my eye."

Dr Whale turned off the machine and Regina sat up arranging herself again. He turned to Robin and whispered "Hormones." And Robin nodded.

"I heard that." Regina said as she stood up from the bed. She turned to face Dr Whale. "So do I make another appointment?"

"Yes, make another appointment at reception for you next scan and I will see you then. If there is anything you need in between then feel free to pop in." Dr Whale then left the room, leaving Robin and Regina alone.

Regina fixed herself and sat up on the bed. She placed her hand on her small slightly rounded stomach and smiled. Robin sat on the edge of the bed beside her and placed a hand on her knee, squeezing it lightly making her look up at him and smile. A smile that he returned.

"What you thinking?" Robin asked softly.

Regina let out a contented sigh. "Nothing in particular. I'm just…happy I guess. Even though my mother is around here somewhere and the snow queen too, I'm still just really happy." Regina looked over at Robin, her eyes sparkling and soft, a slight smile on her face. "I didn't think we would have another child…"

"Why?" Robin asked

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. I just didn't think we would. But I am so happy that we are."

Robin nodded. "Have you felt anything magical with the baby yet?"

Regina frowned a little and shook her head. She hadn't. There had been nothing magical with this baby and she had not even realised that she hadn't felt anything magical with the baby. "No I haven't actually. Nothing like with Charlotte. From the beginning I felt magic with her, I have felt nothing with this baby."

"I guess every pregnancy is different." Robin shrugged.

"I guess but I would still think if the baby was magical I would feel something…anything…but I haven't felt anything." Regina replied.

"Could it be possible that perhaps the baby doesn't have magic?" Robin suggested. "Perhaps this baby won't be like you and Charlotte."

"Maybe…" Regina said. "I'm not sure."

Robin sighed. He could see that from his question Regina had now began to worry about the baby and the fact that she has not felt anything from the baby. He didn't mean to worry her. He was just genuinely interested to know if she had experienced anything like the last time. "Regina I didn't mean to make you worry..."

"No no you didn't." Regina started but she couldn't hide the worry from her voice. Robin raised an eyebrow a little and gave her a face as if to say 'honestly?' and Regina sighed. "Okay maybe a little. I just never thought about the fact I hadn't felt anything from the baby."

"Maybe it's too early?"

Regina shook her head. "With Charlotte I would feel things at this stage."

"Every pregnancy is different Regina." Robin said.

"I know." Regina replied. "But I think I may visit someone. To see what they say about it." Regina slipped off of the bed and grabbed her bag and coat from the chair at the corner of the room.

"Visit who?" Robin frowned and then it hit him. "Not Gold?"

"He will be able to tell if the baby has magic or not." Regina shrugged.

"Yes he may be able to Regina but will he not want some sort of deal for the information you want?"

"Probably." Regina sighed. "But I just want to make sure everything is alright."

"Regina I…"

"Please Robin just let me do this. If what Gold wants is out of order then I won't make the deal." Regina said.

Robin ran his fingers through his short sandy brown hair. He knew he couldn't stop Regina from going to see Gold. He knew as soon as she had an idea in her head that was it. "Okay, but I am going with you."

"Fine." Regina said with a smile. "Now come on." Regina grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him out of the room. They stopped off at the reception desk and Regina made another appointment. They then left the hospital and made their way towards Gold's shop. Regina pushed the door open and didn't beat around the bush as soon as Gold looked up to see who had entered his shop. "I need some information Gold."

"And what information would that be dearie?" Gold smirked at her.

"I know you know that I am pregnant so don't annoy me and pretend you know nothing. I want to know if this baby…" Regina placed her hand on her stomach. "if magical or not? I want to make sure everything is alright. I haven't felt anything from this baby at all. Nothing. With Charlotte I had strong feelings from her from the beginning."

"Every pregnancy…"

"Do not tell me every pregnancy is different." Regina snapped. "Can you tell me whether the baby is magical or not? And tell me if everything is alright" Gold leaned on the counter and Regina sighed and ran her fingered through her hair. "I will make a deal with you if that is what you want."

Gold nodded but as he looked at Regina, a look of worry on her face he knew he wouldn't make a deal with the woman in front of him. He cursed at the fact that Belle had made him slightly weaker in his emotions. "No deal. The information will be on the house."

Regina raised an eyebrow at him. "On the house?" Gold nodded once again. "Okay, well what is the information that you have?"

"This baby that you carry is nothing like Charlotte. They do not possess any magic whatsoever. That is why you have felt nothing from the baby."

"No magic?" Regina said. "Is that normal for someone who has magic to have a child with no magic?"

"Well it is not only you who made the child is it?" Gold replied. "Robin has had a part to play in the child and he has no magic. Perhaps the baby has just taken after him."

Regina nodded. "So it is normal then if one parent has no magic. And the baby is alright?" Regina asked.

"The baby is fine." Gold said.

Regina felt the relief run through her. Knowing that everything was okay with her baby helped her relax just a little bit more. The fact her baby had no magic did not worry her at all. She didn't mind if this new baby didn't have magic. The baby didn't need magic for her to love him or her. "Thank you Gold." Regina said surprising Gold a little.

Gold smiled a little and gave a nod of his head. They might be old enemies, they might find each other at the other's throats a lot of the time but there is a deeper side of their relationship. A friendship in a weird way that the other may not particularly like the other but they did respect one another.


End file.
